A Future Yet To Be Discovered
by breakingdawn77
Summary: Alix's plan to confuse the past Ladybug and Chat-or in her case, Mini Bug and Kitty Noir- was pretty easy. Now, going back to the future was the hard part. Because going back to the future meant dealing with a grumpy older cat who thought she should at least given his younger self at least a hint of the love square. Oh well. Or, in other words: the ending scene that should've been.


**Because I needed a proper closure for the episode. I will believe this happened afterwards for the rest of my life. And after the end credit scene, if you will. In my head, if her gestures meant the love square, then that ****probably means she knows their identities. This has beenn collection dust in my google drive for a while now, so I decided to post this. This is only a onshot!**

* * *

"So, how'd it go?"

As Alix's transformation washed away, she smirked at the older Ladybug and Chat— well, older Marinette and Adrien now— and shrugged her shoulders. "Went good. I confused them with my hand gestures. They don't know anything about the love square."

She repeated the gestures, laughing loudly at the stupidity of it.

Adrien grumbled. "Yeah, lucky them."

"Hey." Marinette chasited. "They can't know yet. We both know how it goes, anyway. We're here, aren't we?" She moved in close to her husband, wrapping her arms around his waist.

He sighed, but nodded as he brushed his lips against the crown of her head. "Yeah, we are. I just know the pain younger me is going through right now. That and the physical pain. Gosh, my ribs still hurt some nights."

She pulled back slightly, but kept within the lengths of his arms. "Younger me isn't doing much better with you. Although...I think this is the turning point of when my stuttering started to stop."

He moved in closer, brushing his nose against hers in an attempt at an Eskimo kiss. "Yeah, but I kinda missed it deep down, even if I didn't want to admit it back then. Once our younger selves become friends, it's all uphill from there."

Marinette's eyes closed automatically as she enjoyed the touch on his nose against hers. "But first, they still have to go through all the Luka and Kagami drama."

Adrien growled at the memories at the past rival's for their attention, and instead of answering her, he crushed his lips against hers with a pretty bruising force. All the while making sure to nibble on her lower lip to pull a soft gasp from her mouth.

Seeing his triumph smirk, she tried to banish the blush that crept slowly over her face. "Y-you jerk."

Pulling back an inch, Adrien threw her a pointed smile. "See? I can still make you stutter."

"You guys do realize I'm still here, right?"

The couple bolted apart at the forgotten voice in front of them, their faces bursting out into a heated red.

Marinette had enough embarrassment to blush at Alix. "Sorry… just, you know how crazy it was after we found out."

Alix shook her head, completely bemused, at the two's usual banter. "You two danced around each other so much, it would probably make the professionals dizzy."

Adrien pulled his wife even closer, grumbling. "Don't remind me. Stupid love square. Stupid fate and making us wait."

Alix's eyebrow arched at the apparent man child, before turning her attention back to Marinette. "Are you sure _you're _the one pregnant and not him? 'Cause I'm not convinced at this point."

At the mention of the baby, Adrien's hand shifted to meet the small curve of a four month belly. "Sometimes it feels like we're both pregnant."

Marinette snorted. "Last I checked, _you_ didn't have your head in the toilet last night, letting out everything in your stomach."

He chuckled at her teasing. "Right, I was just the one going around at three in the morning trying to find a store that was still opened that carried the right kind of pickles that you wanted."

"Touche, Mr. Kitty."

Alix groaned. "Okay, enough with the mushy. I'm going home. See you guys later when you need me. Or when you just wanna hang out. Whatever." She gave them a salute and bounded off into the direction of her house.

"We weren't that bad, were we?" Marinette asked as she watched Alix's fading silhouette.

Adrien sent her a deadpan stare. "Bug, you literally confessed your love for me as Chat, thinking you were lying, only to find out years later, that you did in fact, love me. And you were happy that I rejected you in right after to boot. I think our love story is one to go down in history."

"But this happens to all Ladybug and Chat Noirs. We aren't the first."

Adrien shrugged. "According to Plagg, we're one of the more annoying ones though."

She huffed, taking her husband's hand and directing him towards home. With the sun beginning to set, Marinette wanted to get home to cuddle on the couch and just relax and unwind from the crazy day. "Well, it'll all work out in the end. No matter what, we may be Ladybug and Chat Noir, but we're also Adrien and Marinette. We're stronger than we look."

Adrien smiled softly at his wife, allowing him to drag her along with a lovesick stare. "That we are, bugaboo. That we are."

Because Master Fu was right.

They were made for each other. It was just them against the world, and no matter the team that they were given, they would always be a duo. Them. No one could take that away.


End file.
